


ToKyO tEdDy BeAr

by MoNoChRoMaDdIcT



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: NERU - Freeform, Other, Tokyo Teddy Bear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoNoChRoMaDdIcT/pseuds/MoNoChRoMaDdIcT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is a lonely and neglected daughter of rich parents, living in Tokyo. She finds a teddy bear in an alley, in a box after a storm. She takes it home compelled by it ... Little does she know that her bear has a mind of its own.  She loves and cherishes her first and only friend, But what happens to toys when children grow up, they get neglected. It’s just not too happy about that. It chooses to turn the scissors that she “heals” it with on her classmates, family and even friends. Anyone who threatens to take her from it, or dares to make her cry is a possible victim. A million of questions arise; crimes all seem to be linked to her, Rin is oblivious to her bear’s dark secret, what will happen when she finds out will it turn the scissors on her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reckless Abandon

* * *

**Ohai! ~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt here everyone! ^^ this is my first fanfic so please don’t be too hard on me. If you cannot tell already this is sorta based off of Tokyo Teddy Bear by Neru (not Neru Akita) if you haven’t heard of it LISTEN TO IT! Len’s version is the best. I’m doing my interpretation to the song when I first heard it not the exact meaning for the song.**

**This is RinxLen however it’s more focused on the horror and mystery but still will have some cute “fluffy” moments between the two.**

**Not twincest!**

**RATED T for murder, mystery AND death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the song Tokyo Teddy Bear; however this fanfic is completely my own idea so I do own that**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reckless Abandon**

_“Daddy! ~”_

_A small child’s voice called musically. She skipped out from the hall into a large room where a man a woman and two children stood. They were gathered around a table talking in excited voices._

_“Daddy?”_

_The girl approached the group. They made no effort to turn nor even made a move to show they noticed her presence. She titled her head, flopping the giant white bow that looked like bunny ears. She inched closer trying to make out the words the group was saying. It would be rude to interrupt them, so she decided to be patient and listen._

_“Are we really going?” one of the children asked a girl with long blond hair a shade lighter than the youngest child’s._

_“Yes, we are! Four tickets enough for the whole family!” The mother replied her voice mirroring her eldest child’s excitement._

_At her words both children at the table began jumping in circles with cries of glee. The father smiled at the two and placed a hand over his wife’s on the table._

_“It will be a perfect day”_

_“When are we going?” The woman spoke her smile just as soft as her husband’s._

_“Go where?”_

_The small nearly inaudible voice came behind them. In a second the two’s happy smiles faltered as the man turned to the noise. The little girl with the giant hair ribbon blinked in her childish innocence, curious as to what her family was talking about._

_“What?” The man asked in a nasty tone, causing the two children to look over._

_“You said, that the whole family is going somewhere” the girl piped up, “Where is it that we’re going?” she asked._

_She was excited too but also confused, could it be they remembered what today was, were they going to celebrate it. Her cerulean eyes sparkled with interest._

_“You’re not invited”_

_A voice interrupted her thoughts, shattering them like glass._

_“Wha...wha?” She asked blinking a few times, maybe she had misheard him. Perhaps it was a joke._

_“I said you are not coming with us, the tickets are for the family. You are not welcome.”_

_Her father answered his voice growing darker; the two children began to walk around the table to join her father._

 

"What did he say?" the boy questioned

 

"She's too stupid to get it" the girl added.

 

"YOU'RE NOT INVITED!" the man and girl chorused.

_She was taken aback, stumbling a bit giving the four a confused and hurt look._

_‘I’m not invited? To my own birthday’_

_She couldn’t make sense of it. The group began to laugh_

_‘Right this is a joke’_

_She almost laughed with them if it wasn’t for how scary the laughing sounded to her making her shudder and back up._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

 

**Chapter 1**

“GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

A voice thundered from above. A girl about six hit the sidewalk scrapping her tiny arms. Her choppy shoulder length flaxen hair shaded her face.

 

“You’re such a disgrace” the voice said from the house silhouetted in light from the porch casting a shadow onto the blonde girl.

 

The girl made no movement, but the shadow did, moving from the open doorway. The light around the girl had faded. He stepped forward revealing himself to be a fairly nicely dressed man in his late twenties.

 

He was possibly the father of the silent, unmoving girl. He towered over the girl causing her to look up. Her cerulean eyes widened in fright.

 

“Leave!” his voice was fierce. The girl continued to stare with an empty expression, still not making any movement.

“NOW!” He screamed.

 

He drew back one foot then brought it forward again gaining speed as it crashed into the child’s side. He finally got a reaction from her. She squeaked in pain landing a foot away.

 

A menacing grin appeared on the man’s face as he walked forward and kicked the girl again and again. Each time knocking her further and further away, causing her to emit another strangled cry of pain.

 

“Da...ddy?” the girl’s musical voice grew quiet. It was full of sadness and confusion. The man, who was her father, laughed drawing his leg back again.

 

“You are not my child” He gave her another blow in the side with his foot.

 

Tears welled up in the girls eyes as the words crashed over her. She landed even further, staring up at the man and submitted to his wishes.

 

She crawled to her feet and backed away as he came closer. Afraid he’d attack again; she slipped her small figure into an opening of a fence and began running off into the Tokyo district.

 

“Daddy...I’m so sorry” She whispered nearly falling.

 

She couldn’t turn back for fear of seeing such a disappointed face. Her fingers clenched her shirt over her heart weakly as she tried to focus on her running. This always happened, she never understood why, or even how? Why Daddy would act like that, why mother wouldn’t care.

 

‘ _Are all families like that?’_

 

She silently asked herself, wind whipping her wet hair around her as it began to rain. Of course, not all families were like hers. She had seen it in windows before such happy smiles, everyone getting along. No one else had an “accursed child” like her. She assumed it was her fault.

 

Mother and Father loved sister and brother didn’t they.

 

‘ _Why not me?’_

 

The thoughts tortured her. She was too young to understand, not having attended school yet. She was only five, or rather six; in fact she was going to turn so that very day. Staring down at her worn-out shoes, she started to recount the events up to getting _kicked_ out.

 

_“You’re not invited”_

_“Wha...wha?”_

_“I said you are not coming with us, the tickets are for the family. You are not welcome.”_

_“Hear that?”_

_“She’s too stupid to get it”_

_“YOU’RE NOT INVITED!”_

She stared at the wet ground giving a little cough, trying to blink away her tears. She shook away the memory, rubbing her eyes. Her family hated her; it wasn’t like other kids who said their parents hated them because they wouldn’t give them something.

 

Her family literally _Hated_ her.

They cursed her existence, wanted her dead, went out of their way to make sure she wasn’t happy, this event was just today’s. They had done worse before.

 

The six year old shivered in the cold, she didn’t have a jacket. Her family didn’t take care of her at all, though they were very rich and had much time. The two other children were showered with gifts and affection. She was ridiculously underfed, and was very frail.

 

Her parents however were not heartless, they gave her the essentials, clothes, food, and a room, other than that they showed no further care.

 

But...

She never pitied herself, instead she felt sorry for making the perfect smiles of her family members fade off their faces. She was sorry for existing, sorry for hurting them. Still she craved that affection every child needed in order to grow.

 

The rain fell harder soaking her clothes through, she sneezed and turned her head searching for a place to get out of the rain, she didn’t want to get sick and further trouble her family that way. Her eyes fell onto a roofed alley way.

 

_‘That might work’_ she thought with an innocent laugh that turned into a cough.

 

She rushed forward, her worn-out shoes sopping wet, she could feel the water through the thin material. Her thoughts were only on reaching the roofed area before the storm could get worse.

 

Only a moment after she reached in a giant strike of lightning slashed the sky behind her. She squeaked in shock, fear flashing through her eyes backing up further into the alley.

* * *

 

Across the girl taking shelter from the rain, was a box. It lay next to a large trashcan, shaking with the wind coming in through a crack in the roof. Suddenly a crash of lightning hit the roof shattering a piece of it, the debris fell onto the box tearing a side off it completely. The inhabitant of the box was revealed.

 

It was a small teddy bear. The bear looked as if it had been through a storm, or a few. Limbs barely holding onto the threads that made it, its original color could not be told its black bead eyes barely visible through the fallen debris.

* * *

 

 

“Dear Father mother, I’m sorry for what I’ve done”

 

The girl whispered from her spot in the alley across the bear. She glanced at the rain covered empty streets, wondering vaguely the time. The last time she had seen it was inside the house, before she had come into the kitchen where her family was gathered. It was almost midnight then. She didn’t know how long she had been sitting there but judging from the rain that had accumulated she guessed it was already the next day.

 

_‘My birthday’_ she thought. ‘ _Happy Birthday Rin’_

 

She smiled contently nearly forgetting the scene where she was chased from the house and abused by her father. She had been kicked out before, maybe not with the same extremity but still, she always was allowed back in

 

For that she was thankful. Rin rested her head against the wall of the alley and stared out into the rain her expression empty but at ease.

 

‘ _I wish I could make them happy’_

She thought closing her eyes.

..........

 

It felt like mere seconds later when she blinked awake, a flash of red lit up the sky.

 

Rin started with wide eyes as the red-lightning shot down from the sky with a remarkable speed and clashed down into the alley across from hers. The curious six year-old jumped to her feet to investigate the odd sight.

* * *

 

 

Rain poured in from the crack on the roof causing the matted fur of the teddy bear to become drenched. Suddenly red flickered in the toy’s black eyes, engulfing them more and more as the light above approached.

 

The lightning shot into the small fluffy form, supposedly strong enough to tear it apart. As it hit, the entire alley way was shrouded in pale red light. Smoke cleared from the box, the bear now lying on its side.

 

The light began to fade almost as quickly as it had come. However, the red still remained in the fallen bear’s eyes. A small shadow approached the alley’s entrance. Soft footsteps, as a child peered into the barely lit alley.

 

“Hello?”

 

Rin asked looking around the corner into the alley across the one she had just been in. Cerulean eyes scanned the alley for a sign of life falling onto the box, and its inhabitant. She gasped, her footsteps quickening as she rushed forward.

 

“A teddy bear!”

 

Her voice was a delightful squeak as she collapsed onto the dirty ground in front of the box. The tattered teddy bear had captured her complete attention. The six year old lifted the bear with care pulling it into her arms.

 

“You’re so cute~” she cooed, hugging it to her chest.

 

Debris fell off the stuffed animal revealing soft yellow fur, matching the tone of the girl’s hair. Rin continued to cuddle it, asking questions and talking to it like any child with a doll.

 

“Are you cold?”

 

“Where’s your home?”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

The bear didn’t answer back, but then again, teddy bears were not supposed to be able to. Rin giggled holding the bear with arms stretched out above her.

 

“You can live with me” She said with a smile, “I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.”

 

All else forgotten Rin stood and turned from the alley walking out of it with the bear still held above her. The rain was clearing the sun coming up. Rin kept walking ignoring the fact that she had been out there longer than expected.

 

“I’m Kagamine Rin it’s nice to meet you.”She told the bear, very gently waving one of its stuffed paws, “I’m gonna fix you up nice and new once we get home Mkay! ~”

 

Her voice gaining its musical feel again, she stopped walking cocking her head to the side, her bow tilting with her.

 

“Do you have a name?”

 

Instead of doing the logical thing and looking for a tag that perhaps would give the information she was looking for she simply smiled and said in an excited voice.

 

“I could name you! ~”

 

She stopped walking bringing the bear down to her eye level. She could see her reflection in the dark orbs.

 

“Hmmm” she thought aloud.

 

The bear’s eyes glowed red lightly, for a moment hiding the girl’s reflection.

 

“Well since Rin is Right, you should be Left so....Len!” *****

 

She seemed pleased with her decision. “Right Len?”

 

She raised her newly named bear above her again. The red light in the bear’s eyes mesmerized her, making her feel like she _had_ to be near this bear. It was a feeling she wouldn’t understand till much later.

 

For now she wanted to take care of the bear shower it with the affection she craved from her family. Even if it became her only friend, one was better than nothing.

 

Rin dropped her arms bringing the bear to her face and lightly kissing its nose. The fact that it twitched didn’t register in her mind. Rin walked onto her street holding the teddy bear she found in the Tokyo alley.

 

“Let’s go home Len~”

.

.

.

* * *

 

**I hope you liked the first chapter,Constructive criticism is welcome but please don’t be mean. This is my first fanfic.**

**Thankyuu! ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. Did anyone know what the bear would be named beforehand?**

**~MoNoChRoMaDdiCt**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I do know that Len doesn't exactly mean Left in Japanese... But I couldn't think of a way to portray his name without actually saying his name... SO! I used this! Hope you understand!


	2. Insecure Tendencies

 

**Chapter 2: Insecure Tendencies**

_Lights brightly illuminated the large house. Excited children’s voices mixed within the low murmur of the watchful adults. A few balloons floated up towards the ceiling getting caught where corner met corner._

_A lone woman descended the spiraling stairwell that poured into the crowd. Her silver blonde hair and soft features didn’t seem to fit the name she was called._

_“Gran Ann!”_

_Sweet Ann turned to face her two grandchildren._

_“Hello there, Lily, Oliver, enjoying the party?”_

_The youngster’s grins gave their unspoken answer. Ann looked around wondering where her youngest grand daughter had gone._

_“Where is Rin?”_

_The siblings exchanged confused looks_

_“Who?”_

_“Rin, your little sister, who just turned three today”_

_They stared up at their grandmother blinking as if they had no idea what their grandmother was saying._

_“Rin, the one who this party is for children”_

_Recognition showed in the two’s faces. Ann smiled relieved she finally got through to them._

_“Mother said this party was for us”_

_Ann’s smile vanished staring at them incredulous._

_“What?”_

_“For Oliver getting into his school” Lily stated._

_“…and for Lily placing first in the competition” Oliver added._

_Ann leaned down grasping both children by a shoulder._

_“What about Rin!?”_

_The children were as confused as ever, Ann let her hands slide off their arm down to her sides again. Her expression darkened._

_“Where are your parent’s?”_

_She straightened as Oliver pointed vaguely to the left. Ann marched past the two without another word or a glimpse back. She went straight to a rather large group of adults gathered by the grand fireplace. They were conversing in a dry monotone._

_“Where is Rin?!”_

_Ann took no time to be polite. This was too important of an inquiry. Her voice had an edge of irritation to it but was mostly filled with worry. The group stopped speaking at once. A man turned to her._

_“Mother?”_

_His face showed embarrassment; of course she had interrupted him during an important business plan with a fellow businessman. To have someone with so little respect for such matters in his house, much less his family was a huge disgrace._

_“Leon, where is Rin? Where is your daughter?”_

_Ann flipped her head causing a wave of hair to tumble over her thin shoulder. She placed her hands firmly on her waist. The group remained quiet, standing in a close knit. Finally after a moment the silence broke._

_“My apologies to you, Mr. Hatsune, my mother is raving mad sometimes when she hasn’t had her coffee. She says such odd things, come, come mother let’s get you to the kitchen.”_

_He stepped forward to take hold of her. Ann briskly brushed him away._

_“C-Coffee? What are you talking about Leon? This is about Rin”_

_“Miriam would you please take mother to get her coffee”_

_Leon gestured to his golden haired wife she moved automatically, she took the silver haired woman’s arm._

_“Come now Mother, I’ll prepare it exactly as you prefer”_

_Ann pulled her arm out of her daughter-in-law’s grasp._

_“What! How dare you! FINE! I’ll find her myself!”_

_She turned with a huff and marched away, the group gawked._

_“Well, now who would like some cookies?”_

_Miriam’s voice broke the abnormal stillness as the adults returned to their usual chatter._

_It was obvious_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_They didn’t care_

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

Rin walked up the path to her home with her new-found friend tucked safely in her arms. The sun was rising just over the top of the roof. She skipped up to the stairs releasing a hand from the bear, only for a moment, to touch the doorknob.

To her surprise the door opened at a single touch. Rin slipped her small frame into the house and cautiously closed the door behind her. She turned into the empty hall. Either no one was home or no one was awake either way Rin didn’t want to make a sound.

She kneeled to take off her worn-out shoes, with a fleeting look at the mashed dull heels for a second before lifting the pair in one hand and continuing down the hall. She came to a nearly unseen _shōji_ (1) door.

Balancing bear and footwear in one hand, she slid it open, revealing a small _Washitsu(2)_ room. In the center was a worn futon covered in a thin dull blanket. Next to that was a broken wooden structure that served as her dresser.

The walls of the room were bare but looked as if they had held something before which was viciously torn off. Around the room books were stored haphazardly, showing that it had once been a library.

Rin padded across the room and placed the shoes lightly next to the bed. Her attention turned back to the bear in her arms.

“Welcome home Len”

Her bow titled as she spoke facing the stuffed animal towards the room. She slowly turned her body around so her bear could “see” the room.

“This will be our room, we can share! Won’t that be fun?”

She started pointing out things giving a tour.

“Bed”

“Dresser”

“Bookshelf”

She smiled with each one thankful that she had those luxuries.

“I hope you like it here!~”

She giggled soft and musically turning the bear back around to face her. The black eyes glowed red lightly as she spoke, almost as if it responded.

“Oh! Len!”

The bears left ear twitched, the action going unnoticed by the bunny-eared girl as she leapt to the bookshelf. Rin one-handedly tugged at a certain volume. Her angel face showed exhaustion at the simple task.

Her side twinged from the brutal attack the previous night. Rin paid it no mind however, used to worse. Moving Len to her head she grasped the book with her free hand. The bear was buried in her bow. Rin commenced in pulling it from the shelf.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Oof!”

The book came free. Rin tumbled backwards onto the ground, as Len flew off her head. The paws remained almost too long on the bow. A few pages drifted off into the room coming to rest upon the other piles of books.

Rin’s cerulean eyes opened. Gasping she realized she finished her task. A large hardback lay in her dust coated lap. She giggled despite the mess and lifted a hand to her head feeling around.

 

Her eyes widened as she realized something was missing. She turned and spotted the bear lying upon the bed sheet one paw connected to the missing bow.

“Len!”

Rin dived for the toy as the book dropped to the floor. She caught Len, snuggling him in her arms forgetting about the bow for the moment.

“I’m sorry!! Are you hurt?!”

She carefully inspected the teddy for any sign of a tear.

“Phew!~”

Rin gave a soft sigh, relieved that her epic book rescue had not damaged her new friend. She lay back resting her head on her piled blankets. Flaxen hair spilling about, she lifted the bear above her. His four limbs fell over her hands.

Rin’s pink lips curled up into a smile as she simply stared up at him. Suddenly she jolted out of the bed, remembering what she was getting before the fall.

She placed Len tenderly upon the bedspread and stood. Padding over to the dropped volume and lifting it, she turned back to bring it to the bed. She sat next to Len, whose eyes seemed to sparkle with interest.

Brushing a hand across the cover, she dusted off the book revealing it to be a wooden box, rather than reading material. Rin placed the box between her and Len.

“Happy Birthday!~”

Her small hands skimmed the border of the container before coming to a lock. She flipped it open and lifted the lid, pausing to glance back at Len.

“Oh yeah, when is your birthday?”

She waited as if expecting a response. The eyes remained black and emotionless. Rin gasped.

“I know! Since I found you today, today can be your birthday! Just like Rin, we can share!~”

She was particularly excited about the fact. No one could deny such a smile as the one that had spread on her face. She giggled like a symphony, and the red sparkle returned to the bear’s eyes.

“It’s December 27th, so were Six years old!”

Rin held up the correct amount of fingers to indicate the number. She then looked back into the box.

“Would you like some cake?”

She smiled at Len again, briefly, before turning her gaze back onto the box. Her hands emerged with a gorgeous Chinese tea-set, which she placed upon the covers. Intricate red designs swirled around each piece, complementing the structure.

She owned only two small plates, a big cup and a large plate. Rin stroked the designs with a fingertip, smiling softly. Her face was distant as if the small incomplete tea-set brought back memories.

“My Grandmother gave this to me when I turned five. She was such a sweet person it’s no wonder why everyone called her sweet Ann, I only wish....”

Her voice trailed off, water gathering in the corners of her eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head causing her choppy blonde hair to flair out. The red in Len’s eyes grew. Rin lowered her head bringing a hand to her face, her hair obscured her features.

A noise caused her to look up, Rin dropped her hand from her mouth blinking. Len had collapsed onto his side. It occurred to her as odd, seeing as how she hadn’t been touching him at the moment.

The thought escaped her mind however when she settled on the only solution that made sense.

_‘It must’ve been the wind’_

_______________________________________________________________________________

“Well~ how about that cake then”

Rin’s smile returned as she reached forward and straightened the bear. She fluffed his yellow ears poking him lightly on the nose. Then, keeping one eye on the bear she resumed setting out the tea-set.

Rin moved the box to a side and placed the plates in between her and Len. Taking another quick peer at the bear to ensure he hadn’t fallen again. A plate lay in front of each with the largest one in the center.

Rin’s promised cake still nowhere in sight, the plates lay empty as the blonde clasped her hands together.

“ITADAKIMATSU!”(3)

Though the plates remained empty, it was obvious that “cake” was indeed present. Rin’s imagination formed the tasty treat on the delicate dishes. She mimed cutting up and passing out pieces to each of the party members.

Her smile had widened as she hummed a birthday tune. The six year old was completely satisfied with her pretend-play. She lifted an imaginary fork to her mouth and took a big bite.

“Mmmmm!~ Try some Len!”

She titled her head staring at the bear. He didn’t move, so she reached out the imaginary fork to his mouth, pretending he had eaten some.

“Good, Huh?”

The red spark in the toys eye flickered. Rin giggled and commenced in enjoying her “cake”.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Rin rolled over after having moved her tea-set to safety.

“Wow, I’m stuffed”

She was still playing her game. Her hand touched cloth and she glanced at it to see what it was, her bow. Rin pulled the bow towards her and began retying it into her hair. Satisfied and clad in her usual bunny-ears, she grabbed her bear.

Rin placed him atop her stomach and lay back against the covers again, her eyes close to shutting.

Suddenly a noise shocked her. Eyes wide Rin shot up from her spot like a rocket. She held her breath, listening. A bead of sweat forming on her temple. It was quiet, but she continued to wait in silence.

Then, quick as a flash she began rushing about the small room. She rapidly gathered each piece of China and placed it into the box. Of which she brought back to the shelf and stuffed back into it.

Rin held back a cough as she tried to push the box back to its original position. A hand pressed to her mouth, she turned to the bed to examine her work. Everything was in order, except.

_‘Len!’_

The bear was sitting in view of the door, in which shadows had appeared and were growing closer by the second. With one fell swoop she leapt through the air landing on the futon. She managed to grab the bear and shove him out of sight as the door slide open.

A boy with blonde hair appeared, he was slightly older than Rin. One eye was covered by a mop of hair.

“Father and Mother…request… you…” He stated in an empty voice.

“Yes…”

Rin raised her eyes, getting to her feet. She stepped forward as Oliver watched her, she was careful not to look back at Len’s hiding place. Oliver backed out of the room after a moment and the door closed as Rin left it.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Rin stared at her feet as she walked into the hall. She wasn’t sure what to expect from her parents. After having found Len, she had gotten quite distracted. She prayed she had done nothing to upset them. But that was a hopeless dream.

Oliver had vanished, probably into his own room up the grand spiraling stairwell. Two people remained in the hall. The woman was looking away as she normally did, the man had a wicked grin plastered on his face.

“So…you came back”

Rin gulped. _Was she not supposed to return?_ She didn’t speak fearing it would only be worse. She hadn’t checked the damage of his last attack, she didn’t know how bad he could do now.

Taking the stillness as an answer, Leon grinned again.

“Good, good. You’re so obedient you know what it would look like if our family was seen throwing a child out our door. Just think of what people would say, the press. How much of a disgrace to our family that would be.”

Rin listened to her father. Completely taken by his words. She was only six and extremely gullible.

“You’d be such a bad child to not return, to runaway that would make it seem like we had done something to cause it. We’re still dealing with them about that wicked mother of mine. Lucky she’s out of our lives now or it could be worse.”

Rin’s heart fell as she remembered her grandmother. The woman who was so sweet, to everyone, even her. She was gone, having passed away shortly after Rin had turned five. The tea-set was her last gift.

Rin remembered how her family had reacted. They were happy she was gone. Rin had cried that night more than ever. Ann was her only friend, until now.

A smile found its way onto the six-year-olds face. It was a good thing except, Leon spotted it.

“What are you grinning for, do you want to cause us misfortune!”

Leon struck her, Rin flinched stepping backwards with the force of the hit. A pink mark formed on her cheek. She couldn’t figure out what she had done wrong. Her confused eyes met Leon’s. Her father’s grin turned menacing.

He raised a hand again. Rin backed up more tripping and plunging into then through the paper of her room door. She crashed onto the floor with a yelp of pain. She had hit her already injured side.

Leon laughed looking at the girl, who was crumpled and crying. He turned from her disgusted.

“Pathetic”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Tension still hung in the air. Rin sat by the torn door clutching her side. A flow of tears poured down her face. She had her hand raised to her face, the tip of her thumb rested in between her lips. She tried to calm down using the method that had soothed her since she was a baby.

From his hiding spot the bear’s eyes could be seen. For just an instant they had turned a shade of blue, cerulean like Rin’s. But it was so quick it possibly didn’t happen. The expression on the bear could not be ignored however.

It was sad.

.

.

.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**~ MoNoChRoMaDdiCt**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes  
> The “method” Rin refers to is sucking her thumb.  
> Was this chapter too long? Idk it felt like I had a lot of random stuff added. –Sigh-  
> Here are some notes to understand some of the terms used.
> 
> (1) Shōji- A sliding door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo and washi, the traditional paper. It conserves space that would be required by a swinging door.  
> (2) Washitsu Japanese-style room made with tatami flooring  
> (3) Itadakimatsu: “Let’s Eat!” or “Thanks for the food”

**Author's Note:**

> * I do know that Len doesn't exactly mean Left in Japanese... But I couldn't think of a way to portray his name without actually saying his name... SO! I used this! Hope you understand!


End file.
